dbzrparchivefandomcom-20200213-history
Bosses
This is a list of Bosses that will appear, some stats will be revealed, but others will be concealed. Real Bosses Goku Goku (孫 悟空, Son Gokū) is the main protagonist of the Dragon Ball metaseries created by Akira Toriyama. He is the adoptive grandson of Grandpa Gohan, the husband of Chi-Chi, the father of Gohan and Goten, the grandfather of Pan, and later great-great grandfather of Goku Jr. Goku is a defender of Earth and informally leads the Z Fighters. Throughout his life, he trains hard and strives to be the greatest warrior possible, while at the same time using his amazing strength and skills to uphold peace. These qualities make him the perfect example of a hero, though not necessarily the perfect role model, due to his lack of education. Goku is known for his cheerful, energetic personality and his love of competition (specifically sport fighting and eating). He has remarkable intuition at seeing the good in others in spite of their actions, though his capacity for forgiving his enemies has occasionally been criticized as excessive; Goku, for the most part, only fights to win, and spares his enemies after defeating them. Goku has achieved all known levels of super saiyan, except for Legendary Super Saiyan, and knows the Kaio-Ken and the Spirit Bomb, which he learned from King Kai. He also has trained under Master Roshi, Korin, and Kami, teaching him advanced martial arts, speed, endurance, sending energy, strength, and most importantly, the Turtle Destruction Wave; the Kamehameha, and it's variations. Fictional Bosses These bosses are fictional bosses, created as a storyline for someone's character, or as a threat to Earth or the galaxy. Zen Zen is the first fictional boss in the DBZ-RP storyline, created by Blalafoon. Zen is the son of Hiki, and is the brother of many siblings, most notably Flame and Ultimate Trevauntee. Zen is a Saiyan of evil heritage, his father, Hiki, and wishes to continue the proud Saiyan tradition of planet trading. Zen's personality can be both rash and caring. He, like the other Saiyans before him, are ruthless cold blooded killers, and will fight anything to get what they want, showing that he doesn't care for human lives and will use them as bait to get what he desires. He does show a hint of cowardice, being shaky as when Collie decides to join the battle, and leaving the battlefield after being outmatched, however he does have a soft spot for his family, as seen while Tre was "blowing him up". Like all other Saiyans, Zen has a tail and can transform into a Great Ape under a full moon or artificial moon, though this transformation is never shown, he is able to assume this form, and his power would jump up tenfold. Zen can also achieve the legendary status of a Super Saiyan, giving him the trademark golder hair and aura. Zen has used alot of attacks during his battle. Inheriting attacks and skills from his father, including instant transmission, the classic Saiyan art of fighting, etc...He also has great power in his ki attacks, and uses them often, he uses his speed to confuse and gain advantages while fighting, and has great endurance being able to stand up to almost any attack. His special attacks include the Ultra Energy Ball; a giant energy ball. He also has the Final Blast, a golden wave of energy fired from both palms that can expand to great widths. And the Big Shock Attack, a orb of white/blue lightning thrown at the opponent to stun them and damage them. Twin Rioteers The Twin Rioteers are the second fictional bosses of the DBZ-RP storyline, created by Blalafoon. The Twin Rioteers twin are droids in the shape of mechanical dogs. They are security of Cradle and were sent to attack Gianor, Reizou, Zero, and Beccoco. The history behind these twins is not that complicated. Lord Varmalo had his gremlin army create them, so he could destroy the Almirian's enemies, and rule his planet once more. The Twin Rioteers may not look that fierce, but have the power to destroy a entire planet. A list of their moves include Static Ball, Static Energy Wave, and being able to charge a black ball of energy in their mouths, that creates a vortex and scratches and injures opponents. They are also very large, which may slow them down, but they are definately a force to be reckoned with. Model 1 of the Twin Rioteers was destroyed by Zero with a Flaming Rasengan Omega, and Model 2 was destroyed by Reizou with 2 death balls and 6 death beams. Snarbo The Snarbo is third fictional boss of the DBZ-RP storyline, created by Blalafoon. The Snarbo is a deadly creature sent from Cradle to extract Earth's resources. This vicious creature once was separated into 3 beast, a Alphwolvy and two supporting wolvy's. However, the wolvy's have a last ditch effort. After being killed, their souls merge together to from a beast of pure shadow and chaos, the Snarbo. Stated by Varmalo himself the wolvers will not attack unless felt threatened. Once they feel threatened or endangered, they will not hesitate to bite, scratch, or eat their enemies. The Snarbo probably has one of the most unique move sets, such as the Primal Pack, which the Alphwolvers use to give his supporters a boost in power. The lightning bark is also used to send lightning from the sky and electrocute opponents. One of the wolvers signature attacks are the Bark Bomb which sends a high pitched shock wave that flux the heartbeat of humans, and affect their stamina. The Snarbo is killed by Natch using his signature attack, the Meteor Grenadier, completely vaporizing the beast. Ignus Ignus is the fourth fictional boss in the DBZ-RP storyline created by Blalafoon. Ignus is the flame spirit of Cradle's leader, Varmalo. In order for Varmalo to live Ignus must be alive. Ignus was sent to Earth by Varmalo to find resources from Earth, but discovered Natch was the Darkfire key, and tried to retrieve him. Ignus's personality is similar if not exactly the same as Vanadukes. He can be calm and collected, but when angry he can be quite hotheaded (no pun intended). This was shown in his battle with Natch and Tenchi when they were making jokes against him, causing him to lose his patience really fast. However he is very obedient doing whatever Varmalo tells him to do, and will carry out his orders to the deepest extent of his powers. Ignus has a wide range of moves in his disposal. He has used classic fire on his opponents, but also using his signature attack Saphfire on Tenchi to give him severe burns on his arms. Not only this but one of his most dangerous moves were used on Tatch; converting himself into a small ball of fire the size of a penny and zipping right through his opponents chest, and zipping through them repeatedly. Ignus is also known to use the Supernova technique as one of his last ditch attacks. Ignus was killed in a beam struggle against Tatch, using the Supernova against the Super Blitz Beam Grenadier. Ignus's perish marked the end of Varmalo as their souls are linked. Gimel Gimel is the fifth boss of the DBZ-RP storyline, created by Blalafoon. Gimel easily can be said to be one of the strongest and most powerful bosses ever, and is the main villain of the Darkfire Arc. Gimel is the great-great-great Grandfather of Natch and Torra, and the great-great-great-great Grandfather of Ace. Griama is also related to Aspar, Chard, and Caraba. Gimel's personality can be calm and simply relaxed most of the time. As he is very bold and brave, having the thought of no warrior in the universe can beat him. However if he feels threatened or that he feels like he is in danger he will go to desperate measures to become the victor. Once defeated and sealed over 2,000 years ago, Gimel was not a threat to anyone for years. However Gimel was reawakened by Natch, who was then under the control of Darkfire. Once awakened, Gimel thanked Natch and gave him a power boost of unbelievable strength. Natch and Gimel also appear to have a link of some sort as if Griama kills Natch himself or vice-versa, either warrior will die. Griama has also shown to have a powerful move set that can easily kill any opponent. Griama has killed many in battle with these powerful moves such as Dark Dragon Thunder. skewerwing his opponents with spikes from his back before electrocuting him with purple lightning.. This attack was used to kill Gianor, and most likely many others. He is big enough to let warriors fight on his back, giving himself an unfair advantage, and create a mortal form of himself to fight opponents. One of his signature attacks, Expiration creates a big ball of chaotic energy that can eviscerate any opponent. With the help of the Z Warriors, Natch and Reizou beat Griama by attacking his heart, with Reizou making the finishing blow. Daxal Ever since Daxel was a child, he was gifted with great strength and speed to match. Having had his sage mother dead when he was born, most would believe him to be dead like her. This wasn't the case as when he was born, he was a fully alive hybrid of the two. Surprisingly, he was one of the few hybrids that had both the legendary power of both his mother, a full breed human sage, and his father, a Demon king in his own right. With that, his power quickly exceeded his parents and soon, after his father passed, he was prepared to rightfully except his place as demon king. Having said to be too young, he was outraged as the thorn was stolen from him. He quickly made disposal of those that had betrayed him, even going as far as destroying his own mother. Once it was all said and done, he took two of his strongest henchmen, and opened a portal to earth, knowing that it would be much easier to conquer then the underworld.